


You Dropped Something

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, piper doesn't know how to approach cute girls in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: Piper was minding her own business in the library, looking for a worthwhile book, when she sees a girl that could be a goddess from the other side of the room.  Reyna was just trying to ignore Hylla and read, but she was starting to wonder how many times the girl in orange would pass and stare at her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm total Pipeyna trash, so yeah. This came to mind a little while ago, and I finally decided to write it.

Piper was walking through the fiction section of the library, searching for the perfect book.  The ones she had sounded interesting enough but would probably be a waste of her time all together.  Murder mysteries with a strong female lead?  It was too good to be true, every single time she found one.  There was always a hot guy that insisted he knew what he was doing but actually didn’t.  The three books Piper was carrying probably had similar plots with the same basic idea. 

She’d probably read them all anyways.

It was when she was perusing the aisle with authors whose last names started with M that she noticed the cute girl sitting at a table across the library.  That girl was pretty enough to be an angel, and frankly, murder mysteries were not the most important thing in the world.  Piper pulled out her phone and dialed up Annabeth.

“What do I do to impress a cute girl?” she asked quietly into the phone.

“Why are you whispering?  Piper, I can barely hear you,” Annabeth replied loudly.

“I’m the library.  What do I do to impress a cute girl?”

“How cute is she?  Because if you make a fool of yourself at the library, then you can’t really redeem yourself.”

“Really cute.”

“Just go talk to her.”  Oh yeah, like that would work.  This girl looked like the type of person that could make your confidence wither away with a single raised eyebrow. 

“I’m gonna scope out the scene.”

“Or you could just talk to her like most people would.”

“Thanks for your advice, Annabeth.”  Piper hung up and grabbed a few random books to go with her three preexisting ones.  If she was going to scout out the scene in a library, she needed a good cover story.  She loved…whatever types of books she just grabbed off the shelves.  She precariously walked across the library balancing at least nine books in her arms and took a not so subtle glance at the girl. 

“Will you stop with the Snapchat?” the girl asked the young woman across the table from her.  “I’m sure Kenzie knows you’re at the library by now.”

“Honestly, Reyna.  You’re ridiculous,” the other asked her.

“You’re ridiculous,” the girl named Reyna shot back.  “I am here trying to read a quality book, and you just keep taking pictures of everything.”

Piper passed by again, somehow managing to balance another two books atop her stack.  That time, she almost dropped the books on the table but successfully avoided in doing so.  A librarian asked if she wanted a bag, to which she said no thank you.  The third time she passed, she had a copy of 1984 stuck in one of her back pockets. 

The next time, she had a small collection of Edgar Allen Poe poems in the other back pocket.  That was the time she and the mystery girl actually made eye contact.  That was the time she actually realized she was just making a fool out of herself in a library and doing a poor job of scoping out the scene discreetly.  She maintained eye contact long enough for her to not know she was walking into a nearby armchair until it was too late. 

Piper found herself sprawled across the armchair with books all around her. 

“Are you okay?” the girl asked, actually getting up from the table and offering Piper a hand. 

“Yeah, I’m cool.  I’m fine.  Thanks.  Just a small mishap with all these books,” Piper replied, trying to sound casual but like she was interested but not like she had been trying or anything like that.  Was this really what she had been reduced to?

“Oh?  So you like…cookbooks and smut.  What an interesting combination that is.” 

“What?”

The girl picked up two books, one labeled _Quality Foods Cookbook_ and the other with a rather passionate kiss depicted on the cover.  Also handcuffs.  There was a pair of handcuffs on that one’s cover too.  Piper smiled sheepishly.  Maybe she should’ve paid attention what she was grabbing off the shelves. 

“Yeah, on second thought, I really don’t need all these,” Piper stammered.  “I better just go put them back.  Later, bye.”

The mystery girl—Reyna, Piper reminded herself—cast a look at the young woman who had been sitting across from her and sighed.  “I’ll help,” she said, sounding almost reluctant to offer her assistance. 

“Oh, cool.  Thanks.  I’m Piper, by the way.  Piper McLean.” 

“Reyna Ramírez-Arellano.”

Piper took half the books.  Reyna took the other half.  It was a little bit embarrassing to have dropped them all in the first place, and she probably should have listened to Annabeth and just gone up and talked to Reyna.  However, this plan of scoping out the scene kind of worked.  After all, it made Reyna notice her, even if it was in the worst possible way.  Although it no doubt made Piper look like a complete idiot, which was not a good thing at all. 

“I do have a question for you, Piper.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“How many times were you going to walk by my table?”

“I don’t know.  Until I decided to stop, I guess.  Uh…need those lovely books, you know?”

“I would have never guessed how much you loved all these books with all the stares you were giving me.”  Wow, Piper thought she would at least get away with staring.  Then again, she wasn’t being very indistinct about it. 

“Well, I was trying to talk to you, but I got nervous and grabbed all of them.”

“How endearing.”

“Hang on, how’d you know I was staring?”

“My sister.”

“Your sister?”

“What?  Are you surprised she noticed you staring at me and decided to tell me?”

“Uh, no.  That makes sense.  Probably should’ve just walked up and introduced myself.  I’m made a fool of myself, and according to myself, that is an unredeemable act.”  Piper realized they were done putting away their—her—books. 

“You could always make it up to me.”

“How so?”

“Dinner?” Reyna suggested, one of her eyebrows raised. 

“Like out?  At a restaurant?”

“Wherever you like.”

“Okay, listen.  I know a guy with the best cooking, or we could go to a restaurant.  You’re not making a joke, are you?  Because like, if you are, then like that sucks.”

“Pick me up at six, McLean.  By the way, you dropped this.”  Reyna handed a phone to Piper, and at first, she didn’t realize it was her phone.  Reyna had her phone.  Piper’s phone. 

“Uh, thanks.  When’d I drop this?”

“Your welcome, six o’clock.”

Piper stood and watched Reyna pull her sister out of the library.  Then she checked her phone, nothing new.  How lame.  Must’ve been a joke.  Oh well, at least Piper talked to her, even if it was all for naught.

Five-thirty rolled around, and Piper heard her phone ring.

“Hello?”

“I forgot to give you my address.  I’ll text it to you.  Six o’clock.”

“Reyna?”

“Six o’clock.”  The line went dead.  A grin spread across Piper’s face as she hurriedly got her car keys from her dad and checked her phone.  Address was there, under the name Reyna.  Man, Piper hadn’t even realized she’d gotten a new contact.  Looked like it wasn’t a job after all, thank god. 

Best day of her life, she decided.  Making a fool of herself in the library was totally worth it. 


End file.
